Rebel
Rebel is meant to be played like a low HP character, using her allies to do damage and for protection, aiming to keep your health below 50%. Keeping your allies alive and spawning them at the right moment is key to use this character effectively. Features : When Rebel is damaged, she will fire 14 projectiles that do 3 damage in a circle. Rebel's death spawns even more projectiles. This also triggers when she uses her active ability, as she does damage to herself. Special : Spawns an ally that shoots enemies at the cost of 2 HP for the first ally and 1HP for each that follows. To lower the cost to 1HP you need at least one alive ally on the screen. Allies are fairly quick, moving at a speed close to that of a rat. They do not aggro enemies but can still take damage from them. They also act as a source of light in the dark levels. Taking the damage while summoning them also triggers her passive ability. Special will not work if using it would kill the player. : After a small span of time allies start bleeding and eventually die, leaving behind a Mini Ammo Chest pickup and some small amount of radiation every time. Its a guaranteed ammo and experience boost. They can't drop any Mini Medkit pickups. They will also fire projectiles upon death. Summoning another ally heals the already summoned ones, lengthening their initial lifespan. Throne Butt : Causes allies to fire at nearly double their original fire rate. This is the only mutation that affects Rebel's allies. Gameplay Rebel's allies can be a blessing on the battlefield; taking shots meant for you as well as dealing death to enemies with shots of their own. Their help does, however, come at the cost of 2 of Rebel's HP for the first ally, which could put one in a situation more dire than their original predicament. Melee weapons can be of use to the Rebel team as it deals with any projectiles that could damage the allies while doing damage of its own. Rebel's passive will damage most nearby enemies, damaging them close to death or sometimes killing them. Rebel's ability is best used when enemies are close to her as all bullets created are more likely to hit an enemy and protect you. Keeping an eye out for when your allies start to bleed is a big factor. Remember that summoning another ally costs 1 HP and heals the bleeding ones. Good usage of the special can result in an army of allies that get healed every time their timer nears running out. At the end of the level each ally dies leaving Rebel a bunch of ammo pickups. That's also a 100% chance to get an ammo pickup each time an ally dies, which gives you a guarantee to get some ammo when you spawn allies. With that in mind, Rebel can use high ammo consuming weapons such as the minigun and build up her lost health at the start of each level. : Useful mutations: * Rhino Skin - a useful synergy as it allows you to stock up on more health and potential allies. * Rabbit Paw - which increases the amount of drops from enemies (the most useful of them being medkits). * Second Stomach - to increase the value of those medkits. * Bloodlust - its vampiric nature allows Rebel to heal herself after using her active, allowing for more allies to be spawned. * Back Muscle - as Rebel gets ammo whenever her allies die, it's a good idea to increase the ammo capacity. * Sharp Teeth - Rebel deals 4 damage to all enemies when summoning her first ally, and 2 damage after each ally spawned. * Throne Butt - changes your allies into serious killing machines with really high rate of fire. * Stress - lowering your HP will give you a passive rate of fire buff each time you're under max health. * Boiling Veins - you can lower your health to 50% anytime you want by summoning more allies. Trivia * Rebel used to be a bandit wandering the wastelands like any other bandit. She killed to survive but purposelessly lived only to kill. After hearing the alluring tale of the Nuclear Throne countless times, Rebel gathered some allies and set out to make reaching the Throne her purpose. * It was mentioned on Twitch streams that Rebel has a brother and there might be a hint in-game that tells us more about it. * Her B-Skin changes in the Frozen City area. Category:Unlocking Category:Characters